The Basement
Nestled into a corner of Leviathon, directly under the Orwellian eye of The World Union and its UAC agents. The bar is modeled in the style of a classic speakeasy--a place for people to sneak away from their lives and spend an evening surrounded by dark velvet and a smoky haze, listening to jazz or drinking their worries away. However, this is just an illusion for the outside world, a way to keep eyes off The Basement and its proprietor, Echo Ramir. In reality, The Basement hides a number of dark secrets--dangerous secrets for the people who manage and work within its walls. 'ROLES' ---- 'Employee' - The basic, entry level position. You may be asked to bartend, run errands, cook, serve food or clean. All employees start here and work their way up, if desired. **The following available only after application and good RP is shown. ---- 'Bartenders' -- Beyond the obvious, these are the information brokers. They watch, listen and pass messages via spoken word, as no information can be handled safely through the networks. 'Security' -- Provide general security for The Basement's legal front, they are also a task force designed to perform particularly difficult missions. 'Entertainers' -- As the club is a speakeasy / jazz club, you might find the occasional crooner or sultry jazz diva at the mic. Of course, their talents would go beyond just mere entertainment. 'Hackers' -- These members are responsible for continued maintenance of the hacked channels into the UAC, MPD, and World Union mainframes. 'Forgers' -- These members produce convincing, "authentic" documents and possibly counterfeit credits. 'DESCRIPTION' ---- The Basement, aptly named, is a hideaway tucked underneath a corner of the Leviathon Center. Its proximity to the detention center is both boon and curse, depending on who you ask, but with a policy against violence, it's a welcome beacon for both off-duty UAC officers and civilians alike. Patrons might be lured into the underground bar by the sound of muted, soothing jazz or the rich scent of burning tobacco. They would descend into an unexpected escape, a throwback to the U.S. speakeasies of the 1920s and '30s. High-backed booths made of dark, polished wood against luxuriously-papered walls and brick arches give the illusion of privacy, the dim pools of light from the wall sconces and swirling smoke of cigars the feeling of seclusion. The bar is well-stocked, with fine whiskey and rum and anything else one might want, and offers a limited menu. It's a place to relax, to unwind... to let your guard down, perhaps. Music, often from the small stage tucked into an alcove, fills every corner, hiding secrets and whispers--or so it would seem--and violence is discouraged in this small oasis. Whether it's a quiet evening out, a private meeting or something else entirely you seek, The Basement beckons... ---- The Basement runs on its own rules: * We are UAC friendly, but Officers are asked to come in dress uniform or civvies (no fatigues or armor). * If Weapons are drawn expect a quick assault. The Basement works hard to keep the image of a peaceful bar. * Bar Management has final say. ---- ((OOC: Contact Rena Mayne or Echo Ramir.)) Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Businesses